


Kiss Now, Talk Later

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, angst & fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5722099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'Cas is mad at Dean and he’s holding a grudge against him for something stupid he did, but then Castiel gets the news that Dean has been seriously hurt and Cas rushes to his side.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Now, Talk Later

_Dean’s going to be fine… He’s going to be alright, he has to. Please, let him be okay._

These silent prayers were repeating themselves over and over again in Castiel’s head, like a broken record. The only thing Castiel could feel at the moment, was how terrified he was, more scared than he had ever been in his life.

He ignored the speed limit, as well as yet another red light. Even with his reckless driving, he knew that it would at least take him another ten minutes to get to the hospital. And to think that Castiel had almost ignored Sam Winchester’s phone call. _Almost._

Because Castiel had assumed that Sam was only calling to try and mediate between him and Dean. It had been three weeks since that stupid argument now, and the two best friends hadn’t spoken to each other since. Granted, harmful things had been said in the heat of the moment, but Castiel knew deep down that it was not a good enough reason for throwing away ten years of friendship. Most definitely not a good enough reason to shut out the man whom Castiel _loved,_ even though he was fairly sure that it wasn’t like that for Dean.

But none of that had mattered any longer when Sam had spoken the panicked words _“Dean has been in a car accident, I’m at the hospital… Please come over, man.”_

Castiel shook himself out of this thoughts, and took a deep breath of relief when the large building that he had been looking for finally came into sight. He parked his car somewhere that he was pretty sure was a no-parking zone, but he didn’t care.

When he entered the hospital’s crowded lobby, he feverishly glanced around, looking for a reception area. Before he could even properly scan his surroundings, he already saw Sam rushing towards him. Castiel was mildly surprised when the younger Winchester went in for a hug right away, and he could feel how Sam was shaking in his embrace.

“Cas, I’m so glad you came! He was driving home from his job at the Roadhouse, and then  _this_ happened! A truck crashed into him! They won’t let me see him, and Dad hasn’t been home in a week, and I didn’t know who else to call…” Sam blurted out his confusing explanation without taking a pause.

Castiel sighed as Sam gently pulled out of the hug. Cas could see the bewildered look in Sam’s watery hazel eyes. Dean’s little brother was tall, and mature for his age, and so it was easy to forget at times that he was only eighteen and barely an adult, but right now Castiel could completely understand that it had to be terrifying for him to have to deal with something like this on his own.

“Alright… Did they give you any information? Anything at all?” Castiel asked, putting a hand on Sam’s shoulder, trying to sound more calm than he felt. “Do you have any idea where Dean is?”

Sam nodded shakily, a few strands of his sloppy hair falling into his face. “The ER. I came here to wait for you, I was only allowed to be in the waiting area anyway while they were working on him. A doctor is supposed to come talk to me as soon as there is any news.”

“I see… Then I guess all we can do is wait _together_.” Castiel said, reassuringly squeezing Sam’s shoulder.

They walked in silence, Sam leading the way to the ER’s waiting area.

Castiel was working so hard to keep his calm for Sam’s sake, but inside he was _aching_. He had to see Dean. Had to know that Dean was going to be alright. Had to know that he would at least get a chance to tell Dean how much he cared about him. Dean had been his best friend since they were fifteen, and it had taken something like _this_ for Castiel to realize that he couldn’t stand the thought of ever losing Dean, even though he had been stubbornly ignoring Dean’s messages for weeks now.

Both Sam and Castiel took a seat in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs, none of them saying anything, both of them too caught up in their own thoughts.

The waiting was pure torture. Castiel was clenching and unclenching his fists with the effort to quietly sit there. He had too much time to think, and his fight with Dean came back to mind.

The cause of said fight had been the man who, ironically, was once again absent when his sons needed him most. The man who was a drunk, who disappeared for weeks in a row and only ever popped up every once in a while, usually to borrow money from Dean. Dean who had three jobs, so that Sam could go to college next year. So that they had food, and clothes, and a roof over their heads.

When Dean had talked to Castiel about how John had showed up yet again to ask him to borrow three hundred bucks, only to take off right after Dean had given in… Well, something had snapped within Castiel. Because he wanted something _better_ for Dean. Because he wanted Dean to be _happy._ Because Dean deserved all the happiness in the world.

Of course, Castiel shouldn’t have said that John was a worthless father, and that Dean needed to start living for himself. It wasn’t his place to say that, and he was very much aware of it. But when Dean in his defense had snapped back at Castiel that at least John still came around, whereas Cas’ father had left Castiel as soon as he was born… Castiel had been furious. Furious because Dean had hit him right where it hurt the most, even though Cas himself had been out of line as well.

“Mister Winchester?” The friendly voice of a nurse with short dark hair broke Castiel out of his thoughts.

“Y-yes?” Sam’s head flew up, his voice breaking as he answered her.

She smiled at Sam. “Your brother is going to be alright. He has four broken ribs, a deep cut on his forehead and a lot of bruises but… There is no serious damage. We’ll be running some more tests to make sure that there is no internal bleeding, but if all goes well, you should be able to see him soon.” She announced.

It felt like a giant weight fell off of Castiel’s shoulders all at once, and beside him, Sam was exhaling deeply in relief. “Thank God, thank you!”

“I will be back to get you as soon as they’re done.” She promised, smiling one last time before taking off again.

“Thank God.” Castiel whispered, repeating Sam’s earlier words.

“Yeah…” Sam responded, shooting Castiel a calculating look. “Hey Cas… Will you promise me something?”

Castiel frowned at the younger Winchester. “That depends on what you want me to promise.”

“Please, just make up with Dean.” Sam begged, looking more earnest than Cas had ever seen him. “He’s missed you so much… He’s _miserable_ without you.”

Castiel’s heart dropped at that new information. He didn’t have to think long about his answer.

“Yes, Sam… I promise.”

~

More waiting ensued. The nurse had returned to get Sam, who had disappeared into Dean’s temporary room about half an hour ago. Meanwhile, Castiel had gotten himself a cup of coffee from the vending machine. It tasted like crap, but he had to do something to try and stay awake; it was nearly 3am.

At some point Cas was restlessly playing with the empty plastic cup in his hands, when suddenly another hand grabbed the cup and pried it from his fingers.

“Go see him.” Sam said when Castiel looked up in surprise. “He’s sleeping again though, but earlier he talked to me for a bit. The doctor explained that it’s because of the pain meds, they make him drowsy.”

“Sam… I don’t even know if I’m _allowed_ to go in there. It’s usually family only.” Castiel pointed out, his rational side speaking, even though he was almost bursting with the need to see Dean.

Sam snorted, making a face at Castiel. “Yeah well, you’re the closest thing to family that we have, so get your ass in there, or I will _make you_.”

~

Castiel was overwhelmed by too many different emotions at once as he sat down at the side of Dean’s hospital bed. He was silently staring at his best friend’s sleeping body, letting it all wash over him. Relief, sadness… But most of all, _love_. Undying, everlasting love.

Dean’s face looked pale, the red cut on his forehead standing out against the light, freckled skin. One of Dean’s hands was resting on top of the covers, and Castiel was unable to resist, carefully taking Dean’s hand between both of his.

“I’m an idiot, Dean. I’m such an idiot, and I’m sorry.” Castiel murmured, knowing that he’d have to say the words again once Dean was actually awake, but feeling the need to say them regardless. “According to Sam, the doctor said that you were lucky. I could’ve lost you, and I… I don’t think I would’ve been able to deal with that.”

Castiel felt the tears welling up as his eyes darted to Dean’s face again. Beautiful Dean, who was perfect on both the inside and outside. Dean Winchester was _a gift_ , and Castiel had been so stupid to throw that gift away over a few snide remarks.

“We’ve both said things that we didn’t mean, but we should’ve talked about it, Dean. We _will_ talk about it, when you feel better. We’ve been through much together, you and I… But you have to understand that all I ever wanted was for you to be _happy_. I wanted to _help_ you, because the truth is…”

Castiel paused, rubbing a hand over his face. It was hard to say this, even with Dean being unconscious.

“The truth it that… _I love you_ , Dean Winchester.”

Tears were freely streaming down Castiel’s face now. Tears of relief, tears of joy, because Dean was still _here._ He hid them by burying his face against the ugly yellow covers of the bed, his hands still firmly holding on to Dean’s arm.

Castiel practically jumped in his seat when he suddenly heard a groan that he knew wasn’t his own. His head shot up, and Cas found that Dean was stirring. Dean’s eyelids fluttered, and Castiel was unexpectedly met by the familiar, deep shade of green that he loved so much.

“Well, look at that… isn’t that just my luck?” Dean’s voice sounded slurry as he looked down at Castiel with hooded eyes. “Had to nearly _die_ … in order to get a guy to finally confess that he loves me.”

“Dean!” Castiel gasped, feeling embarrassed. Because sure, he had planned to apologize to Dean, but he certainly hadn’t planned to tell Dean about his _feelings_. “Dean, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean… I mean I care about you, a lot. And of course I love you, I mean like…”

Dean’s glare was enough to put an end to Castiel’s rambling.

“Don’t you dare say ‘ _like a brother’_ , Cas. Don’t tell me I woke up just to be disappointed.” Even in his weakened state, Dean managed a very impressive eye roll at Castiel.

Castiel’s heart stuttered. Was Dean implying what Cas _thought_ he was implying? Or was he reading this all wrong?

When Dean’s fingers locked around his wrist, faintly tugging at it as a hint for Castiel to come closer, Castiel felt excitement burning in his stomach. He got up from the chair to humor Dean, letting his friend pull him in.

“W-we still need to _talk_.” Castiel uttered, so close now that his face was hovering over Dean’s.

“Yeah, we do.” Dean agreed, a nearly imperceptible sparkle in his eyes, his fingers loosely twisting into the fabric of Castiel’s shirt to make sure that he couldn’t escape. “But… I love you, _too_ , Cas. So I’d say we kiss _now_ , and talk _later_.”

Castiel didn’t refuse Dean. In fact, he did quite the opposite, letting Dean lead him into a sweet, gentle kiss.

They were going to be alright, and as their mouths moved together gloriously, Castiel made a mental note to _never_ stay away from Dean again. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
